Lunar Repose
by Sithicus
Summary: Twilight Sparkle comes home from the Grand Galloping Gala, who is waiting for her when she arrives? Yes, Who?


**Author's Notes:** Well as promised her'es Twilight's companion scene. Two things, I don't think Twilight would be nearly as dissapointed as the others, as she did spend time with Princess Celestia, she just didn't get to speak with her about magic and friendship and stuff, though we didn't see it I'm sure they had to have shared a few lines of dialogue off-camera in between hoof shakes. Secondly, Twilight Sparkle would be a bit more forgiving towards Princess Celestia because she would be all too familiar with her needs and duties as the royal head of Equestria. She just let the excitement of the Gala cloud her mind so she forgot.

_Disclaimer: I am Princess Luna and hereby decree that the author Sithicus has written a lovely piece of Fanfiction using characters that belong to Lauren Faust, hello mother, Hasbro, where exactly is my toy likeness? and you can watch all the fun of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic on the Hub, please check local listings for times and days. The brony author Sithicus does not claim to speak for us or possess our likeness outside of toys of course, therefore it's, um, how did Pinkie put it? All good? Yes, enjoy this heartwarming tale._

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle had not been as disappointed as the rest of her friends at the Grand Galloping Gala, she should have known that Princess Celestia would have become preoccupied with the needs of her station, but that didn't stop her from feeling sympathetic towards her friends' plights.<p>

Biting into the apple that once was a coach she trotted back into the library with Spike at her side, in a way he'd been just as disappointed as the rest of them, and they'd gone and brushed him aside like stale Hay Chips.

Spike made a beeline for the stairs. "I'm going to bed, Twilight," he told her.

Twilight nodded. "Good night, Spike," she said.

"Um, Twi, aren't you coming to bed too?" Spike wondered.

Twilight smiled. "As soon as I put this dress away and finish a few quick notes," she promised.

Spike shook his head and caught himself before he started to yawn. "Good night, Twi," he said.

Twilight approached her telescope and the window.

Owloysius greeted her with a friendly hoot.

"Hi, Owloysius," she said. "Anything happen while we were away?"

"Who," Owloysius said.

Twilight smiled and put her tiara on the desk next to her writing implements. "Well, there isn't much for you to do tonight," she told her friend.

"Who." Owloysius turned back to stare out at the stars.

Twilight nodded and her horn began to glow as she levitated a quill, she jotted down a few quick notes on the lesson she'd learned that night about Friendship, and then slipped out of her shoes. "That's better," she said with a quiet sigh as she stared forlornly at the numerous blisters covering her hooves. "I should have listened to Rarity."

Trotting up the stairs to her bed Twilight slowly removed her dress, too exhausted to think straight let alone notice something off about her surroundings, it wasn't until she got into the bed that she smelled the strange scent and noticed the odd lump in bed next to her.

Stirring slightly an elegant dark purple wing rose from beneath the covers, it was followed by an unfamiliar pony's head. "Oh, hi, Twilight," the pony greeted with a gentle smile.

Twilight's eyes bugged out and she leapt from her bed in total shock. "Princess Luna!" she blurted.

Luna's cheeks flushed slightly and she lowered her gaze with a demure expression gracing her features. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," she whispered apologetically.

"Why? But… I mean… Why are you here, in my house, in my bed?" Twilight shouted.

"Keep it down, Twi, some of us are trying to get some sleep," Spike called from his basket.

"Sorry, Spike," Twilight whispered. Turning back to face the moon princess she stared at her in shock.

Luna smiled. "I thought I'd make up for what happened at the Gala," Luna explained. "You wanted to talk to my sister so much, it kind of hurt when you didn't try and find me," she told Twilight with a pout.

Twilight stared. She started to feel a heat in her cheeks as she realized that Princess Luna was right, she'd been so excited about getting to spend time with Princess Celestia she'd completely forgotten about the younger looking mare currently reclining next to her with her legs tucked under her. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Oh, you're not going to… Turn back into Nightmare Moon because we forgot you, are you?" she asked hesitantly.

Princess Luna stared at her in shock and then burst into laughter, her laughter was light and gentle, the sound of a soothing breeze through a crisp night air. "Twilight, you and your friends haven't forgotten about me," she said. "Nopony has, I've had tons of letters and other things sent to me from many ponies, in fact you sent me one a few times recently if memory serves."

Twilight frowned. "I did?" she said confused.

Luna smiled and gently nuzzled Twilight's cheek. "Of course you did, or have you forgotten?" Luna shot twilight a mischievous grin.

Twilight frowned as she tried to recall what correspondence she'd sent recently and then it came to her. "Oh those letters!" she said. "Princess Luna, um, those letters weren't really from me, Cheerilee had the class write up a bunch of letters to you to show their appreciation for the nights you've been bringing and…" Twilight trailed off and shrugged helplessly.

Luna's expression didn't change and she gently brought her muzzle up close to Twilight's face. "I know," she whispered. "I am grateful to you for doing that, those letters from the children really helped me start to come to terms with everything I've… I mean, Nightmare Moon did," she said softly.

Twilight stared at the princess nervously noting the nearness of the royal Alicorn, she also could feel the heat radiating off of the bed from where Luna had been lying and thought she heard Luna's heartbeat, but that could have been a trick of the night. "Um… I'm really sorry I didn't try to find you at the Gala, but. Were you even there? I mean, didn't you have the moon to rise and the night to govern?" Twilight wondered beginning to feel a sense of curiosity.

Luna nodded. "Oh yes, I've always had things to see to during the night, but much like my sister my duties don't last the entire time. The night sky is my domain and it has long since run a course straight and true, I don't generally have to do much once I get the moon raised and start the night. At least not until it's time to set the moon so that my sister can raise the sun," she explained.

Twilight nodded. "Oh I see." Her mane brushed against the princess' cheek briefly and Twilight flinched. "I guess the night's can get lonely, but wait, so were you at the gala?" she wondered.

Luna shook her head her lighter colored mane wafting gently behind her as she moved reflecting the star's light which almost dazzled Twilight's eyes. "No, not this time, after raising the moon and setting the night sky on it's proper course I was planning on attending, but I was distracted by a curious note from one of the ponies who I have been corresponding with. She'd come to me seeking aide, and I had to go to her to help, I understand I missed a real spectacle," Luna said with a telltale smirk.

Twilight blushed. "It wasn't exactly my best moment," she told the princess.

Luna nodded. "I can well imagine, you know before the Nightmare Moon fiasco the Grand Galloping Gala was a genuine party, with all the best food, wonderful and exciting activities, and oh the dances." Luna sighed a happy yet wistful sigh. "And then I was banished and apparently without my help the Gala has turned into just another formality that my sister is forced to endure, I'm so thrilled that I didn't have to attend that thing," she said.

Twilight suddenly yawned. "Oh forgive me!" she said nervously.

Luna laughed. "Nonsense, you need your rest, Twilight Sparkle," she said.

Twilight lowered her head onto her pillow. "It was nice to see you again, maybe I'll send you a letter," she said as her eyes began to droop heavy with exhaustion and her body started to yearn for the comfort that only a good night's rest could give.

Luna nodded and gently pulled the covers up as she slowly got out of Twilight's bed. "I shall look forward to it, Twilight," she whispered. "I shall also give you such wonderful dreams tonight," she promised brushing a hoof against Twilight's forehead and running it through her mane.

"That would be wonderful," Twilight murmured her eyes closed now as she drifted lazily off to sleep.

Luna seemed disappointed as she watched Twilight sleeping. She had hoped to talk more, perhaps express the reason for her visit to Twilight's bedchambers, but that could wait for another time. Picking up the book she'd been reading before embarrassingly falling asleep while waiting, Luna moved to the nearby window and glanced up at the moon, the light reflected in her eyes revealing the image of a tormented soul.

Her horn began to glow with power and she soon teleported from the library home of Twilight Sparkle, intent on returning to the palace so she could speak with her sister briefly before Celestia turned in herself for the night, left behind was a small blue flower. A rare night blooming lily that Luna had brought for Twilight, a present for the unicorn pony that had trusted in her friends and had risked everything to save a doomed mare from herself.

**The End**


End file.
